Vergangenheitsbewaltigung
by mysticahime
Summary: AU; Sakura; "—you know that I'm the knight, not the Sleeping Beauty nor the Snow White."


**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. Plot ceritanya punya saya, hihihihi. Lagi-lagi diambil dari RP fic ' ')/

**ABA:** selamat membaca! \m/

.

.

.

**X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~X**

**Vergangenheitsbewaltigung**

**X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~X**

**mysticahime****  
**** 2013**

.

.

.

HARUNO SAKURA bukannya menginginkan hal-hal yang muluk. Setiap kali dia mengatupkan tangan dan membisikkan doa, bukannya permintaan seperti kecantikan, kekayaan, atau sejenisnya yang ia luncurkan lewat bibirnya. Bukan gaun gemerlap atau sepatu hak tinggi yang membuat sepasang tungkainya terlihat jenjang. Bukan pangeran tampan berkuda putih yang menjemputnya untuk diboyong ke istana setelah sepatu kacanya ditemukan.

Ah, buat apa hal-hal semacam itu—terlalu kekanak-kanakan, bukan? Terlalu imajinatif, tak akan pernah terkabul dalam realita.

Sakura tak berharap banyak dalam kehidupan, ia jalani apa adanya saja. Tidak menuntut banyak hal, asalkan ia bisa menikmatinya tanpa rasa tertekan.

Yah, dia hanya berharap dirinya bisa terlepas dari bayang-bayang Haruno Karin.

Enam belas tahun menginjakkan kedua kaki di dunia, enam belas tahun yang dipenuhi dengan pujian bagi Karin dan celaan bagi Sakura. Bungsu Haruno tidak mengerti kenapa, dia juga tak pernah mempermasalahkannya hingga ada satu titik kulminasi dimana ia merasa jenuh dengan segala perbandingan yang ada.

Kedua orangtuanya begitu membanggakan sang kakak—kecantikannya, suaranya yang tinggi dan jernih, prestasinya semasa sekolah, dan tingkahnya yang penurut. Walau Karin menghamburkan banyak uang untuk detil-detil kecil yang tak perlu—misalnya alat pengeriting rambut atau pita rambut atau _cropped jacket_ model terbaru—mereka tidak memusingkannya. Yang selalu menjadi bahan perbandingan Karin adalah Sakura, yang—omong-omong—tak sesempurna Karin.

Sakura bukan tipikal gadis manis yang patuh pada kata-kata orangtua. Dia tak bisa jadi pendiam, tak bisa membiarkan dirinya terkurung di kamar dan membaca majalah atau hanya mendengarkan musik. Ia suka membiarkan dirinya berkeliaran di ruas-ruas jalan walau tidak tahu arah dan tidak tahu akan sampai ke mana.

Ia hanya ingin... bebas.

.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menjadi seperti ini?"

Tegukan limunnya berhenti. Sakura mengalihkan fokus kedua netranya pada sosok Haruno di depannya. Satu kerjapan dan dia mengerti ke arah mana sang ibu menuntunnya berdialog.

"Kami sangat cemas semalam—jam dua pagi, Sakura! Dan kau masih berkeliaran di Myeongdong?"

Bibirnya membentuk linear lurus, Sakura menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dan menelan ludah. Gelas minumannya kini diletakkan tanpa suara di permukaan meja kaca. "Yang penting aku pulang dengan selamat."

Tarikan napas panjang. "Khawatirkan Karin saja, _Okaa-sama_. Aku gak apa-apa. Tenang."

Gerakan yang begitu cepat dan Sakura merasakan sengatan panas di pipinya. Saking cepatnya sampai ia tak menyadari detik tangan sang ibu melecut di pipnya.

Tamparan cepat yang merobek pertahanan air matanya hingga kedua matanya lebih basah dari biasanya. Kerjapan, satu, dua; ditahannya agar tidak mengalir. Dia tak boleh terlihat lemah, tidak.

.

"Kau pergi lagi hari ini?"

Sakura menalikan tali sepatu botnya dengan cepat—mendengarkan Karin mengucapkan kalimat interogatif itu dalam diam. Salah satu tali panjang itu tersangkut—sial. Ditariknya simpul yang nyaris rapi itu, mengulang dari awal.

"Saki..." Suara Karin terdengar putus asa.

"Jangan pedulikan aku." Bungsu Haruno bangkit setelah selesai berurusan dengan sepatunya. Senyum tipis membayang di wajahnya. "Hanya karaoke dengan beberapa anak di kelasku. Paling hanya sampai jam tiga pagi. Biar saja tua bangka itu berceloteh, aku bosan."

Kedua mata Karin melebar. "Haruno Sakura! Yang kausebut tua bangka itu... ibu kita."

Sakura menelengkan kepala. Bibir dicebikkan dalam bentuk senyum mengejek. "Hahaha, tenang Karin, tenang. Aku baik-baik saja, oke?"

Lalu ia mengecup pipi sang kakak sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

.

"Berhentilah menjadi _trainee_."

Percakapan ringan yang semula terjalin di antara dentingan perangkat makan perak dan piring keramik kini membisu seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Haruno Sakura mengunyah makanannya dalam diam. Kedua binernya menatap sang pembicara dengan tatapan datar, tak beremosi.

Haruno Satsuki tengah memfokuskan kedua maniknya pada sosok si bungsu. Tangan kanannya yang memegang sendok berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Apa kau bi—maaf?" Kata-kata yang semula hendak ia semburkan diralatnya dengan fonem yang lebih beretika kala kedua mata sang ibu menyipit.

"Kau. Haruno Sakura. Berhenti." Kata-kata itu diselingi jeda yang menegaskan makna kalimat pendek itu.

"_Okaa-san_." Karin yang sedari tadi diam saja kini angkat bicara. "Kau tidak bisa—"

Haruno Genji tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa.

"Kenapa?" Intonasi Sakura naik—diusahakan agar tidak terdengar sarkastik dan sejenisnya. "Karena aku jauh dari sempurna?"

Sorot mata itu mengiyakan segalanya.

Kini senyuman sinis mengambang dari bibir si bungsu. "Sudah kuduga."

"Kau tak berbakat."

Hantaman palu godam. Seumur-umur tidak ada yang berkata seperti itu kepadanya kecuali wanita yang melahirkannya itu. Mungkin pelatih vokalnya bilang suara Sakura hanya sebatas _mezzo sopran_, itu pun terkadang melakukan falseto sehingga ia harus berusaha lebih keras lagi.

Tapi tidak seperti ini. Tidak mengempaskannya jauh ke dalam tanah sehingga ia berharap dirinya terbakar di inti bumi.

"Sesukamulah." Satu gerakan—TRANG!—sendok dan garpu itu ia banting ke lantai sekeras ia bisa. Kemudian ia menghambur ke pintu utama, menyeruak keluar menembus dinginnya udara malam.

.

Sepatutnya, ia menangis tersedu-sedu dan meraung. Mengutuk orang-orang yang meretakkan perasaannya hingga rapuh dan siap pecah bila disentuh. Atau mungkin menolak kenyataan bahwa ia dan Satsuki adalah dua orang yang berikatan darah.

Nyatanya, tidak.

Terduduk di tepi trotoar, sebelah lutut memangku gitar pinjaman dari pemusik jalanan di ujung sana. Jemari tangan kiri membentuk pola _chord_ kacau yang bila dipetik akan menciptakan melodi sumbang. Kepalanya menengadah; berharap dengan gestur itu ia akan mampu mencegah air matanya menetes.

Hei, dia tak akan menangis. Bulir air matanya terlalu berharga untuk diteteskan. Terlebih lagi, menangis akan membuktikan bahwa dia lemah, menguatkan kenyataan bahwa ia tidak—

—_bebas_.

Hatinya menolak untuk pulang. Jiwanya menolak untuk menuruti perintah ibunya. Tidak. Tidak akan. Walaupun kualitasnya kalah jauh dengan Karin, dia punya tekad yang kuat.

Masalahnya, tekad itu harus seribu kali lebih besar agar mampu mengejar mereka yang memang berbakat. Butuh kerja keras.

Lampu jalan bersinar temaram di wajahnya, menciptakan bias tergradasi. Jejak air mata itu nihil, hanya terlihat menggenang di sudut-sudut mata.

Karin tidak akan menangis. Karena ia kuat. Karena ia tangguh.

.

—dia bahkan tidak bisa membenci Haruno Karin.

Hinata bilang, seharusnya pada suatu titik Sakura akan berbalik membenci Karin, karena tanpa sadar eksistensi si kakak mengakibatkan dirinya menjadi rasio. Katanya, akan tiba waktunya perasaan Karin berkembang menjadi sebuah kegelapan yang buta.

Mungkin, mungkin saja terjadi.

Tapi dia memang tak bisa membenci Karin.

Saat ini, dia sedang berdiri di depan celah pintu yang menampilkan kamar Karin dalam keadaan gelap. Lampu-lampu sudah dipadamkan. Waktu telah beranjak menuju jam satu dini hari. Haruno Karin jelas sudah terlelap. Tuan puteri keluarga Haruno memang tak pernah tidur lewat dari jam sepuluh.

Dalam hening, diamatinya wajah si kakak. Polos dan bening, tertidur dalam damai. Di sana sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk memperburuk suasana keluarga. Wajah yang selalu tersenyum cerah dan memberikan dukungan tulus padanya.

Benar, dia memang tak akan bisa membenci Karin.

Si sulung adalah satu-satunya orang yang memberikan dukungan total baginya. Menyayanginya dan mengkhawatirkannya lebih dari siapa pun. Berusaha sebisanya menolong dengan keterbatasan pola pikirnya yang entah kenapa tak pernah berkembang lebih jauh.

Hati-hati, Karin masuk ke dalam kamar itu, memperbaiki selimut Karin. Mengusap keningnya yang bebas dari rambut.

Benar. Pada waktu-waktu tertentu, Sakura-lah yang harus melindungi Karin. Karena kakaknya terlalu lugu—terlalu dikuasai oleh sang ibu. Karin begitu rapuh sampai-sampai melindungi dirinya sendiri pun dia tak mampu.

Bertahun-tahun lamanya, hal yang sama selalu terulang. Sakura akan berdiri di sebelahnya, menjadi bayangannya. Berusaha tampak setegar batu karang. Menjadi perisai. Berjuang.

Dikecupnya kening sang kakak—mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih karena tanpa sadar, Karin-lah yang menjadi motivasinya masuk ke dunia _entertainment_.

Sampai kapan pun, dia tak akan bisa membenci.

Karena seorang ksatria tak akan pernah sanggup membenci orang yang ia lindungi.

**~ f i n ~**

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Apa? Mau bilang apa?

Hmmm, komentar pribadi sih, ini salah satu RP fic masterpiece buat saya :") karena ini awal mula dari penggalian salah satu chara—ahh, yang ikutan RP-nya pasti tau deh siapa :")

Makasih udah mau baca, kalo berkenan silakan meninggalkan komentar :")

**Review?**

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime**


End file.
